i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Song Jia
| Image = Songjiaissth.png | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = Little Miss of Song Clan | Status = Presumed dead | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = Passage of time | Age = 300+ (last seen) | Species = Human | Gender = Female | Hair = Black | Eye = | Spouse = Meng Hao (fiance; deserted) | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = Divine Daughter of Song Clan Chosen of Song Clan | Affiliation = Song Clan (South Heaven) | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = Southern Domain | Location = | Cultivation = Approx. Spirit Severing | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Manhua = | Novel = Information needed | Book = ? , ? , ? , ? | Appearsin = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Song Jia is one of the recurring characters of ''I Shall Seal the Heavens '' in the earlier books of the series. She is one of the recognized Chosen in Southern Domain. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = She is a Chosen of the Song Clan of the Southern Domain. She became Meng Hao's beloved after he came first place in the Song Clan search for son-in-law. But as he was only after the prize which was the Cubic Pearl, he escaped, leaving her behind with a torn expression and a broken heart. | History = During the Blood Immortal Legacy tournament, Song Jia, along with other Chosen of the Southern Domain, participated. She passed until the third trial before she had to give up. During the Song Clan search for son-in-law, Meng Li almost killed Song Jia's mother for trying to use augury to look at Meng Hao's past. This forced the Song Clan's Dao Seeking Corpse to beg the forgiveness of Meng Li. During the Demon Immortal Sect's third level's opening, Meng Hao didn't take any spirit stones from Song Jia due to guilt for his hot-blooded and stupid actions during the Song Clan's search for a son-in-law. He even gave her a few treasure to atone for his actions. After Meng Hao returned to the South Heaven, he visited the Southern Domain and the Blood Gorge in the Blood Demon Sect, the location of his and Xu Qing's house. There, he met Patriarch Song and her, who had already grown to be middle-aged. Before leaving, he gave her some treasures to make up for his mistakes to her. She accepted them with mixed emotions. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Song Clan/Characters Category:Song Clan/Affiliations Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Chosen